Night Visions
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Olive the know it all. After all, with her eidetic memory, the only thing more she needs is to know the future! Haha, well, it's not a joke to Olive. Not at all. Because what does Olive fear most? Her dreams. And what are her dreams? Night visions. Well, they are not at night anymore... [No, this will have love emotions! This is just not entirely based on that.]
1. Not a Night Vision Anymore

_**Night Visions**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Out of Bed**_

Olivia Daphne Doyle. If someone were to tell you to describe that name, your description would be along the lines of smart, possibly scary or creepy, talented, and (most importantly) a _know it all_. Yes, a definite KNOW-IT-ALL. Olivia Daphne Doyle knows everything; from the past to the _future_.

…

Olive feared many things, such as leprechauns or curly fries. There was one thing she feared most, though.

_Sleep_. Just like her other fears, it fell into the "silly" category, right? Wrong. Horribly _wrong_. For, it wasn't the act of sleep that scared Olive. No, you see, _sleep wa_s a package deal.

When sleep takes over, you have _dreams_. So, you could say that Olive feared her _dreams_, not sleep. Although, sleep sounded much more sane.

Olive's dreams were quite particular, for they only seemed to want to be about the future. _Only _the future. At first they were just little things, such as what Olive would have to eat. Then the "dreams" (let us call them visions) became more intense such as Olive's grandmother's death or her dog's death.

Luckily, these visions only came at night. Well, they _used_ to. You see, the story to be told was all about how Olive's carefully placed lies, plans, and walls deteriorated.

…

Olive had the most unusual vision ever. It was of her and Fletcher. Well, it was more of him and Olive. Olive was seeing this from _Fletcher's _perspective.

_Fletcher was looking at Olive in fear in the A.N.T Farm. He feared for Olive's well being and for himself. Olive was looking through him rather than at him. Her pupils had taken over her eye balls, making a pure black. Olive was shaking as if cold, and was gripping Fletcher's shirt._

With that, Olive awoke to her welcoming, familiar bedroom. Still shivering from that unpleasant vision, Olive got out of bed and made her way her closet. On the door nob on her closet was a dress with a note taped on it.

_Look, honey! I found some cute clothes on the clearance rack! _

_I thought they would be a nice change from the floral patterns._

_Love you to pieces,_

_Mom_

_P.S The water isn't working_

Olive sighed at the note for reasons more than one. For starters, Olive _liked_ floral pattern, and honestly did not like dresses. Another reason was the fact that Olive's hair was oily, in need of a shower. **(A/N LOL Olive Oil...) **

Olive gave one last look at the dress and took it off the hanger with a shutter. She peeled off her clothes and put on the dress. After looking in the mirror, Olive decided that the best way the cure her oily hair was to put it up in a pony tail.

Finally time for school. Olive looked at the clock that read: 5:56. Olive figured that she would get to school at around six. And at six'o clock, Olive began to feel dread.

…

At six o' two, Olive was greeted my Chyna and Fletcher.

"Hey, Olive!" Olive's peppy, cocoa skinned friend chirped.

"Hey, Chyna!" Olive greeted back. She made careful attempt to avoid Fletcher, afraid for _the_ vision to occur.

"What!? No greeting for me?" An offended Fletcher exclaimed. Olive imediatly felt guilty for an unknown reason.

_Visions only occur in my_ _dreams_,_ right? My visionater **must** be out of wack. _Olive thought passively.

"_Hello_, Fletcher," Olive said rolling her eyes and turning around. Suddenly the A.N.T Farm began to spin with blackening edges.

"OLIVE?! What's wrong," a worried Chyna asked.

Olive just shook her head like she was saying "no" many, many times. Everything was silent during Olive freakout.

Only when Olive fell forward to grasp to Fletcher's shirt did Chyna say;

"I'm getting the nurse!"

Dashing out of the room to do her part, Chyna left a shaking Olive and a very terrified Fletcher.

_I wish I knew what Fletcher is thinking. OH WAIT! I do,_ Olive thought bitterly.

Her "visionater" was defiantly _not_ out of wack.

* * *

**Hello to all! This is my first A.N.T Farm Fanfiction, and I really hope people like it! I honestly want this one to be better than my first Austin & Ally Fanfiction (apparently no one likes original songs, which are the _only_ ones allowed on Fanfiction) and have almost perfect grammar, unlike my first ever fic for Sisters Grimm. Feel free to say what you'd like! The only thing I'd find offensive would be if you said something about my stories and me being dumb, stupid, or helpless!**

**Love,**

**Samantha**

**P.S Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or concerns!**


	2. The Worst Night Vision Ever

**Wow... It took awhile, but I gathered enough reviews for an update! I hope this chapter is a little more successful...**

* * *

_**Night Visions**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Olive Doyle was herself for once. No, not as a figure in reality, but as a figure in her vision:

_She felt cold. Not in a literal way. She had shivers running up and down her back and pain written on her face. She felt little, but in a red-grain-in-the-white-sand- sort of way. Yes, Olive felt all of that, but mostly, she felt **alone**. Fletcher stayed a few feet back from her, each step she took. Chyna pretended Olive wasn't there, writing a song for who-knows-what._

_That was when Olive cracked. When Olive, Chyna, and Fletcher were the only ones in the A.N.T FARM..._

_Olive screamed, "I FRICKEN SEE STUFF MOST PEOPLE DON'T! SURE I COULD EVEN SEE YOUR FRICKEN DEATH! I DOESN'T MEAN I AM NOT A LIVING HUMAN BEING! NOR DOES IT MEAN THAT I DON'T HAVE A FEELING TOWARDS THEM! THEY! ALL! HURT! THEY ALL DO!"_

_That was when Olive did something she hadn't done since her grandmother grew too weak to help her with her "night visions"._

_Cry._

Olive grasped her surroundings. Well, her real ones anyway. Fletcher was looking down at her, along with Chyna.

Olive found herself on a whitish-teal colored lay-back chair. Her eyes fixated on the nurse. Sure, her friends were bound to hate her for being different, but they wouldn't _tell_ anybody. The nurse on the other hand... Well, it was kind of her job.

The nurse turned to Olive.

"Sweetie, I'm calling your mother. Just give me a..." The nurse began.

"NO!" Shrieked Olive. Panic creeped up her chest, threatening to suffocate her.

"I mean, some times my eidetic memory... um... freaks me out?" The lie came out as more of a question.

The nurse gave her a strange look, along with Chyna and Fletcher.

Olive groaned and her head fell back on the lay-back. The bell rang.

"Let's get back to class."

…

After first period, came second, third, etc., then it was lunch.

Olive's unease grew throughout each period, and became the size of Antarctica when lunch finally arrived.

Olive debated on whether or not to go into the cafeteria. _If I go, _Olive thought,_ they are bound to ask questions._ That was when the debate began.

_If I don't go, they will think something is up_...

After a few minutes of looking like a deranged lunatic in the hallway, Olive finally decided that she would go into the cafeteria, and act like that morning was nothing.

...

Chyna and Fletcher had been at the metal cafeteria doors, no doubt waiting for Olive to arrive. When Olive finally did appear, they greeted her with easy smiles and hellos. It didn't seem to be too hard to make sure that that morning was nothing. After all, they didn't seem to bothered by it.

That was when Olive realized _she_ did. She had been lying to them for years on end about how "Olive was afraid to sleep away from home" or "Cameron was sidekick and had the vision about Paisley and Heath".

Olive chuckled at the latter one. After all, this was the time that Olive could have easily said "You're not sidekick, but I am." In fact, she was quite tempted.

Olive realized that Chyna and Fletcher were looking at Olive strangely.

"Um, what did you say?" Olive asked awkwardly.

"We said," Chyna repeated slowly, "What happened this morning?"

_It's now or never._ Olive thought. Unfortunately, "never" was just as big of a possibility as "now" was.

* * *

**And... chapter two! How did you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW. Maybe, in A.N.T Farm, people don't review as much...**

**PLEASE R&R,**

**Samantha**


End file.
